clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Items
A Secret Item refers to a hidden item for purchase in a catalog. They usually appear in the next edition of the catalog. Secret clothing (Penguin Style) May 2008 *The dragon's hand --> Crystal staff *Emerald Hat --> Woodsman's hat *Tie area of Casual Suit Jacket --> Cheesy Necktie *Ribbon of Cocoa Bunny costume --> Viking helmet June 2008 *Flower on Blue Flower Flip flops --> Viking Helmet *Meter on Diver's suit --> Diver's helmet *Red dot on Queen's crown --> Crystal staff *Belt buckle on Knight's armor --> Woodsman's hat *Pouch of Overalls --> Cheesy Necktie July 2008 *Puffle on the belt of Supernova Suit --> Viking Helmet *Meter on Diver's suit --> Diver's helmet *Green Tarbard --> Woodman's hat *String of Emerald hat --> Crystal staff *Green rubber boots --> Cheesy Necktie August 2008 *The blue shirt inside the Glacier Suit --> Jade Necklace *'The Rocker' wig worn by the penguin wearing the Supernova Suit --> Viking Helmet *The underneath side of one of the pink sneakers the penguin with the 'Pink Pop Music Shirt' --> Mixed Bracelets *Purple Shield --> Woodsman's Hat October 2008 *torch above the Ghost costume --> Black Mask (Now you can be a ninja!) *Lighthouse on the 6th page --> Black Scuba Mask *Pink Flipper on the Shoe Shelf --> Mixed Bracelets *Spikester Cuff --> Jade Necklace November 2008 *Big Snowflake above the left Mitten --> Pink Pom Pom Toque *Tip of the Christmas Tree on the 2nd Page --> Russian Hat *One of the pink Stars in the Denim Page --> Black Superhero Mask *"N" on the 1st "Clearance" Page --> Mixed Bracelets *"N" on the 2nd "Clearance" Page --> Jade Necklace *N at end of Shoe Collection --> Scuba Mask December 2008 *Christmas Lights at the Bottom Row of the Christmas Tree (Click all 4 of them) --> Yellow Scarf *Tip of the Christmas Tree on the 4th Page --> Russian Hat *Ribbon on Penguin wearing 'Pink Snowsuit' --> Pink Pom Pom Toque *Lighthouse --> Red Hoodie *Pink Flipper on the Shoe Shelf --> Black Superhero Mask *The phrase "60 coins each" in the first 'Player Card Backgrounds' page --> Black Scuba Mask Secret furniture (Better Igloos) May 2008 *Palm tree disguised in the "P" --> Palm tree *Large house plant --> Coffee shop tree *Vase --> Plush gray chair *Window of Pink plastic castle --> Inflatable dragon *Kitchen sink --> Cake June-July 2008 *Surf Beach Towel --> Inflatable dragon *Sea Weed --> Clam *Sunset Painting --> Lava Lamp July-August 2008 *Upright Piano --> Guitar Stand *Coffee Shop Tree --> Vegetable Garden *Palm Tree --> Flower Planter *Sea Weed --> Clam September-October 2008 *Wall Chalkboard --> Chalkboard *Fire on Pizza Oven (Click Twice) --> Stainless Steel Fridge *Third Music Note --> Guitar Stand *Umbrella on Umbrella Table --> Blender October-November 2008 *Books on Student Desk --> Chalkboard *Fire on Pizza Oven (Click Twice) --> Stainless Steel Fridge\ *Guitar Stand --> Music Stand November-December 2008 *Christmas Ribbon --> Leaning Tree *Control Terminal --> Welcome Mat *Guitar Stand --> Music Stand December-January 2008 *Fruit on the Mistletoe in the 'Christmas Collection' Page --> Leaning Tree *Velvet Rope --> Welcome Mat Secret Furniture (Love your Pet) Forever *Brown flower-like material to the right of Green house --> Gray house Secret Furniture (Snow and Sports) Forever *Flame surfboard the green penguin is holding --> Shell --> Starfish--> Silver Surfboard (It is not true that you have to become pro at surfing to obtain it) June 2008 *Soccer Ball --> Cleats August 2008 *The right pom-pom that the cheerleader is holding on the page beside the page selling the Flashing Lure Fishing Rod --> Orange Football helmet November 2008 *Furniture section of the Snow and Sports catalog: the "N" on The word "furniture" --> Pommel Horse Secret clothing (Costume Trunk) Fairy Fables *Cassette Player --> Silver Wand Quest for the Golden Puffle *The Golden Puffle --> Crook and Flail Secret Furniture (Pirate Catalog) *Steering Wheel --> Life Ring Secret clothing (The FISH) Forever *Sunglasses --> Night-vision goggles Secret Igloos (Upgrade Igloos) Forever *The metal rod above the word "Service" --> Secret stone igloo *Door of Deluxe snow igloo --> Secret deluxe stone igloo Secret wigs (Big Wigs) Before *None After *Spikester Wig--> The Spikette (Until now) Secret Puffle (Adopting and Caring for Your Puffle) Forever *None But there are rumors about getting a puffle that is not blue, red, pink, black, green, purple, or yellow by sinking the Iceberg or adopting every puffle.' They aren't true.' Secret Items in Special Catalogs Music Jam 2008 Music Catalog in Backstage *Dot on 'i' of 'Music Catalog' --> Red Electric Guitar Viking Helmets Viking helmets are secret items in Penguin Style forever. It is also the secret item easiest to find. Viking helmets are divided into three types: red, blue and gold. How to get a Red Viking Helmet *Look for the hiding area of the Viking Helmet above. You will then find a red viking helmet. How to get a Blue Viking Helmet *Look for the hiding area of the Viking helmet above. After opening the secret catalog, close it again. Repeat this step for 3 more times (totally 4 times). You will then find a blue viking helmet. How to get the Gold Viking Helmet *It was only available in February 2007 Penguin Style. *Press all the stars on the Star necklace. After the red viking helmet appears, do the steps of finding the blue viking helmet. Then press the tiara on the other page. You will discover the gold viking helmet. *The helmet returned October 2008 Penguin Style *Click on the jack-o-lantern. After the red viking helmet appears, do the same as before, then when the blue viking helmet comes up, click on the yellow puffle, the gold viking helmet will appear. How to find a secret item yourself *Move your cursor over any pictures (pictures showing a penguin wearing any clothing or only the clothing). If there is any secret items, the arrow (your cursor) will become a hand, just like moving your cursor on the hyperlink. (This feature is useless in the section 'Ties' and 'Penguins at Work' because if you press the clothing, it will automatically help you buy the clothing.) *In nowadays, penguins can find secret items easier because in the older days you may have to press more keys to get a secret item. For example, when the Pizza Apron is just one of the regular items (not in 'Penguins at Work'), you have to press the pizza and wait until the fish appears. After clicking the fish, you can have a red viking helmet. Category:Lists Category:Clothing Category:Printed Media Category:Secrets